


Love me little, love me big

by WolfBlue7713



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: #lifegoals, Amazing Tyler, Attempted Suicide, F/M, Jenna Black - Freeform, Little Space, Lost Josh, M/M, Medication, Suicidal Jenna, Top - Freeform, Tyler daddy, cute af, daddy - Freeform, history of eating disorders, i love them, josh dun - Freeform, little jenna, little josh, the perfect triangle, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, we all know we love them together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBlue7713/pseuds/WolfBlue7713
Summary: Tyler, Josh, and Jenna are the perfect triangle until Jenna tries to take her life.





	1. Our Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TOP fic, so I apologize if I totally fuck it up.  
> Plz leave comments and kudos  
> no, seriously, I live for comments. plz tell me what u think, how I could improve, and what u would like to happen.

Tyler woke up curled around Josh and Jenna. They had fallen asleep last night after watching 101 Dalmatians, per Josh’s request. They had both been in little space last night, which was a fairly regular occurrence. Usually, Josh went into little space first, and just seeing him in little space could drag Jenna in, too.  
They were adorable.  
Josh’s little space usually consisted of the ages between 4 and 6, while Jenna’s was usually between 3 and 4.  
Josh preferred toys and coloring books, while Jenna usually liked stuffies, her word for stuffed animals, and blankets. Almost every night would end with Tyler, Josh, and Jenna curled up on a couch or bed, falling asleep together.  
“Ty Ty?” Jenna’s small, sweet voice asked. It always got higher in little pace and Tyler loved it.  
“I’m right here, Jen. I’m right here.” He said consolingly. Jenna always hated walking up without Tyler there, so he did it as little as possible.  
“Morning, Ty Ty.” She said, snuggling closer.  
“Morning, Jen baby.” He said with a smile.  
“Joshie awake?” She asked.  
“I don’t think so, baby.”  
She stood onto her knees and started shaking Josh.  
“Joshie, wakey wakey!!!” She said.  
Josh groaned and rolled away from her.  
“Leave me alone, Jenny.” Josh whined.  
“No. Joshie wakey.” She said stubbornly.  
“Come on, Jen. Let’s leave Josh to sleep and we can go start breakfast. How about that?”  
"Okie." Jenna said, hopping off the bed.  
They made their way down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen.  
Jenna hopped over to the refrigerator and opened it wide.  
Tyler came up behind her and looked in over her shoulder.  
She grabbed the egg carton off the middle shelf and Tyler took out the bacon. he turned on the stove and set a pan on top. He allowed Jenna to put the eggs in the pan, after letting her crack them into a bowl to make sure no eggshells got mixed in.  
Halfway through their breakfast making, Josh came down, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tyler had him put pieces of bread in the toaster. when everything was done, they all sat down at the table.  
They ate in silence for a while. Finally, Tyler spoke.  
"So. What do you guys want to do today?"  
"Coaster!!!" Jenna said, bouncing in her seat.  
Ever since they had heard that the amusement park was back open for the summer, Jenna had been bugging Tyler endlessly about going.  
"Yeah!!!" Josh said, momentarily pausing his eating.  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Josh?" Josh had a sensitive stomach that was primarily activated by fast movements and eating too much.  
He couldn't eat too much due to the fact that he had had a severe eating disorder, going over a month without food. It wasn't a problem anymore, but he was still too thin and could only eat a small amount before feeling sick. No one really knew why he was sensitive to movement, and he refused to talk about it, in or out of little space.  
"Yeah." He said, quieter now.  
"ok, but not too many rides. got it? And Jenna, as soon as Josh starts to feel sick, we leave. Got it?" He looked sternly at her.  
"Ok, daddy." She said.  
He smiled. He thought it was adorable and sweet whenever she or Josh called him daddy.  
"Ok, let's get ready, and then we can do to the amusement park." he said.  
They all want upstairs, and Tyler changed both Jenna's and Josh's diaper. They always wore diapers I little space. They were both liable to throw a temper tantrum if they didn't.  
After they were changed and in fresh clothes, they were ready to go. They walked down the street towards the rides they could see in the distance.


	2. The World is a Big Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets lost in the amusement park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys, I'm back!
> 
> Second chapter, here we go!
> 
> PLZ PLZ PLZ leave comments and kudos I live for them. Let me know where you would like to see this story go. and what i can change.

They arrived at the amusement park in about 10 minutes. 

Jenna wanted to stop for cotton candy immediately. Josh got a small bag of goldfish instead.

They went on several rides before they all got hungry again. Tyler took them to Chick-fil-a, their absolute favorite restaurant, and they all got a small meal. 

Afterwards, Jenna insisted on going back to the amusement park. After checking with Josh to see how he felt, Tyler agreed. They went on several more rides before Josh started to feel sick. 

"Daddy." Tyler heard Josh say suddenly.

"Yes, baby? What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I don't feel so good."

"Ok. We can go now. It's about that time, anyway." Tyler said.

"But daddy," Jenna whined "can I go on one more ride? just one?" 

"I told you, Jen. as soon as Josh feels sick, we are leaving. Now come on."

"it's ok, daddy. you can go on a ride with Jenny and then we can go.” Josh said, walking up beside Jenna.

“Are you sure, Josh? We can go now if you want to.” Tyler said. 

“I’m sure.” Josh said with a grin. 

Tyler sighed.   
“Ok, Jenna. One more. But that’s it, got it?” Tyler said sternly.

“Okie! Thanks, Joshie!” She said, throwing her arms around Josh. 

“Stay here, ok josh? We’ll be right back.” Tyler said.

Josh nodded.

Tyler and Jenna walked away, discussing which ride to go on. 

Josh sat down on a nearby bench, and he soon found himself slipping out of small space without Jenna or Tyler around. 

Suddenly, Josh had to use the bathroom very much. He looked around. Tyler and Jenna were nowhere in sight. 

I can just go and then come right back, Josh thought. 

He got up and wandered around for a few minutes, not really paying attention to where he was going, just trying to spot the bathroom. Eventually, he found it, and after relieving himself, he started back to where he had last seen Jenna and Tyler. Or he would have, except now he was lost. Josh started to panic. He could feel himself slipping in and out of little space. He hadn't paid any attention to what ride they were next to when Tyler told him to wait. now he desperately wished he had. He started wandering around, no clue as to where he was going.

 

Tyler returned to the ride to find Josh gone. He immediately started to panic. Where was he? Had he been kidnapped, or simply wandered off and forgotten how to get back? Was he still in little space? he would be so scared. Tyler grabbed hold of Jenna's hand as to not lose her in the crowd and started looking for Josh. he checked the bathroom first because that would make sense. He wasn't there. 

He started calling Josh's name. He had told him that if they ever got separated and Josh needed him, he should sit in one place and wait for Tyler to find him. He kept calling, hoping that Josh would hear him. 

No one ever answered.

 

Josh was definitely lost now. He was becoming frightened, and fear always put him into little space. He had long since given up trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered what Tyler told him.

"Josh," Tyler said, talking to him seriously, "if we ever get separated in a crowd or you need me, find a place out of the way but easily visible and accessible, and sit down and wait for me to come and find you. got it?" "Yes, daddy." Josh had replied. 

Josh spied the gift shop next to him. He immediately went in and sat down in one of the isles, waiting for Tyler to find him.

And waiting

and waiting

and waiting

The longer Josh sat there without Tyler, the more he wanted to cry. Eventually, the tears slid free. Tyler would come for him. He would. He promised.

 

Tyler was almost hysterical with fear. Where was Josh? He tried to concentrate on looking for places out of the way but still accessible and visible. He spotted the gift shop, and he immediately knew that was where Josh had gone. He rushed inside and found Josh in one of the isles, crying. 

He ran over, scooping Josh into his arms and hugging him tight. Josh had him in a suffocating grip.

"Daddy. Daddy." Josh said over and over.

"I'm here, baby. Daddy's here. You're ok." Tyler reassured quietly. 

"I knew you would come," Josh said, sobbing.

Jenna stood off to the side until Tyler put Josh down, and then she tackled Josh in a hug. 

"Joshie! I was so worried!" She said. 

"Me too, Jenny. But daddy found me." Josh said, looking lovingly at Tyler. 

Tyler smiled. they were a perfect family. 

"come on, kiddos. let's go home." Tyler said. They each grabbed one of his hands and they walked out of the gift shop, thankful to be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. 
> 
> Plz leave comments, kudos, and whatever else u feel like. Thx!
> 
> Peace!


	3. Even perfect families have problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna tries to take her life after a particularly bad outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up guys, im back!
> 
> Sorry for not having posted in a while. I will try to get a schedule, but with school being so crazy, i can't promise anything!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Tyler walked down the street, holding Josh and Jenna's hands.

 

After the amusement park scare, Tyler was understandably a little more wary to let either of them out of his sight. Unfortunately, Jenna and Josh were not too happy to have someone watching them 24/7.

 

So they made it hell for Tyler.

 

"Ty, i want to get a stuffy!" Jenna said, pulling on his hand.

 

"But I want to get a color book!" Josh said, pulling on his other hand.

 

"Why don't we get Jenna a stuffy and then get you a coloring book, Josh?" Tyler asked, hoping neither of them would have a meltdown in the middle of the street.

 

"Why does SHE get to go first? I want it more!" Josh said.

 

They were earning a few looks by this time.

 

"Both of you be quiet before i say no to both!" Tyler finally said/shouted.

 

Both were shocked into silence by Tyler raising his voice. He sighed. A man walking by Jenna said something in her ear. She looked away.

 

Tyler clenched his jaw and was about to ask Jenna what the man had said when Josh spoke.

 

"We can get Jenna a stuffy." He mumbled.

 

Jenna shook her head.

 

"I don't want one anymore. I just want to go home."

 

Josh agreed and they headed back to the apartment.

 

When they got there, Jenna and Josh went their own separate ways, leaving Tyler standing in the middle of the living room. He sighed and went up to their shared room.

 

He gently knocked on the door. no answer.

 

Suddenly, Josh appeared beside him.

 

"She won't let me in." The solemn boy said.

 

"Jenna Baby," Tyler said.

 

no answer.

 

"Jenna."

 

Nothing.

 

"Jenna, open the door."

 

Silence.

 

He ran downstairs and grabbed the extra key he kept for emergencies like this one.

 

He quickly unlocked the door and eased it open. The room was empty, but the window was open.

 

Tyler ran over and peered out.

 

Jenna was crumpled in a heap below. Not moving.

 

"No, NO NONONONONONONONOOOOOO!" Tyler shouted.

 

he sprinted out the door and down the stairs and out the door.

 

he ran around the house and over to jenna, skidding to a halt beside her.

 

Her arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, but her chest was moving slightly up and down.

 

Tyler quickly took out his phone and called 911. He explained what had happened to the woman on the phone and she told him that an ambulance was on the way.

 

He hung up and waited impatiently for the ambulance to arrive. Then he remembered Josh.

 

He was standing behind Tyler, crying. Tyler motioned him over.

 

Josh approached cautiously and crouched down next to him.

 

"Jen." Josh was slipping in and out of little space because of fear.

 

Tyler wrapped him in a hug.

 

"It's ok, baby boy. It's ok. Jenny's going to be ok." Tyler tried to believe his own words and mask the fear in his own voice.

 

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics quickly took over, strapping Jenna into a stretcher and loading it into the ambulance.

 

"We are going to bring her to  **[Insert name of hospital here]**. You can follow in your vehicle." A paramedic said. Tyler nodded.

 

He quickly ran inside and grabbed his keys before quickly getting in the car with Josh. They followed behind the ambulance all the way to the hospital until they had to find a place to park. 

 

They quickly walked inside and immediately asked after Jenna.

 

"She's being taken care of, Mr. Joseph and Mr. Dun. You will be able to see her in about an hour, maybe more. i don't know all the details yet."

 

"Ok, thank you." They sat down in the waiting room to wait.

 

                                                                                                    ********************************

 

"Mr. Joseph? Mr. Dun? You can see Miss Black now." The nurse said. 

 

She escorted them to a room and opened the door. Before they entered, the nurse stopped them. 

 

"She only has a broken arm and a concussion. She's lucky." She said, before letting them go.

 

They hurried in and saw Jenna in the bed with a sling on. the lights were dim as to accommodate her concussion.

 

"Hey Jenna." Tyler said. 

 

"Hey Tyler." She said, her voice immediately indicating that she was not in little space. 

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Josh had been silently staring at her throughout their visit.

 

"Good i guess." She said. She looked down. "They said they'll probably release me tomorrow."

 

"That's great." He said. 

 

they talked for a while before the nurse came back in to inform them that it was time to leave. they left with promises to visit tomorrow morning.

 

                                                                                                    **THE NEXT DAY AFTER JENNA IS BACK HOME**

 

"Jen." Tyler said.

 

"Yeah, Ty?" She asked. They were sitting on the couch talking since she couldn't do anything else due to her concussion. She had not been back in little space since getting home. 

 

"What happened yesterday?" He asked quietly. Josh was sleeping upstairs.

 

She looked away.

 

"Ok, let me just ask you this. What did the man on the street say to you?"

 

Tears formed in her eyes. 

 

"He-he said 'yeah, listen to the man, you freak.'"

 

"Oh, Jen." Tyler said. He gently hugged her, mindful that she still had a concussion. "Is that why you..."

 

"I just don't know anymore, Tyler. In the moment, i felt no other choice."

 

"Oh Jen." he said again. "I'm always here. tell me if you feel like that again. please. i want to help you. to let you know that there is  _always_ another choice."

 

She smiled a little. 

 

"thank you, Tyler."

 

"always, Jenna"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. it was a little draining for me to write that for some reason tbh, but it was all worth it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Plz leave kudos and comments. i live for them!
> 
> Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. My first TOP fic. hope u liked it. many more chapters to come, hopefully. I'm really busy with school, so I might not b exactly consistent with updating sorry.
> 
> Also, go check out my friend, bdiddy150. she has an awesome fic.  
> Also, if any of u r Broadway fans, I also have a DEH fic, so plz check it out!  
> Peace!


End file.
